


Честь

by jetta_e_rus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Honor by scifantasy </p><p>Нед Старк и Эйрел Форкосиган беседуют по ту сторону посмертия и находят много общего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Честь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679621) by [scifantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifantasy/pseuds/scifantasy). 



— Еще по одной, лорд Эддард?

— Я не против, лорд Эйрел.

— Лорд Эйрел. Ха. Меня так не называли добрых несколько десятков лет. — Фыркнув, он умудрился забрызгать медовухой свой мундир. Слава богу, на коричневом с серебром ее пятна не слишком заметны, так что прачкам лишних хлопот он не доставит. "А еще слава богу, что, умерев, я все де в состояни сидеть здесь и болтать с самым настоящим средневековым лордом-феодалом, без всякой приставки "нео-", облаченным в кольчугу и с всамделишным двуручным мечом. Причем он, похоже, сконфужен не меньше моего... Пейте-ка лучше свою медовуху, граф".

— Ах, да. Лорд Эйрел, лорд Форкосиган, граф Форкосиган. — "Откуда мне все это известно? Пейте-ка лучше свое вино, милорд".

— А знаешь, — начал Эйрел, выдержав минутную паузу, — эта штука не так ужасна, как я рассчитывал.

— Какая штука?

— Быть мертвым.

— Это точно, — кивнул Нед. — Не припомню даже, когда у меня случалась возможность вот так расслабиться. Впрочем, я не припоминаю и других вещей: например, удара, который отсек мне голову. Уж не знаю, радоваться этому или тревожиться. Но одно точно неплохо — что все было сделано чисто. Валирийская сталь творит чудеса.

— И меня тоже свалил удар, и с воспоминаниями на этот счет тоже негусто, — пошутил Эйрел, и Нед рассмеялся, но тут же снова нахмурился:

— И все же хотелось бы знать, что сейчас происходит по ту сторону? Если там происходит хоть что-то. Как моя семья, жена, дочери...

— К чему гадать? — решительно перебил его Эйрел. — Уж не знаю, что говорит твоя вера про посмертие... — эти слова не успели еще сорваться с его губ, как он увидел всю картину: старые боги и новые, и Повелители света, и еще тысяча прочих вариантов — но все же договорил: — Однако, похоже, свою роль ты отыграл. Мы покинули тот мир, и не надо о нем тревожиться.

Нед снова кивнул:

— Наверное, ты прав. И все равно, как вспомню, в какую заваруху я там вляпался... Попал в ловушку между честью, долгом и интригами.

Эйрел осушил свою кружку и со стуком поставил ее на стол.

— Вот уж верно сказано! Чем больше стараешься поступать как надо и хранить свою честь — тем ближе ты к смерти от тысячи незаметных ран.

— Любопытно. Мы оба играли роль, к которой не были предназначены с самого начала, — продолжил Нед. — И у тебя был старший брат, и у меня тоже. Мы были при них запасными.

— Но тут в игру вступает псих на троне, и вот уже ты за все в ответе. У меня хотя бы отец выжил.

— А потом снова война. Новая война, уже той, что понадобилась, чтобы сбросить ярмо захватчиков. Ты правда первым воткнул в него клинок, в этого вашего Юрия?

— Чего уж стесняться, мне разрешили. Наше восстание протекало так сказать, более сплоченно, чем твое.

— Оно не было моим, — ответил Нед.

— Я про себя могу сказать то же. И все же, вот до чего мы дошли.

— До чего?

— Сидим тут и спорим о чести.

— Мне таких споров и при жизни досыта хватило. Хотя, может, стоило сильнее об этих вещах задуматься. Чего все это стоило? Куда меня привело?

— К довольно долгой счастливой жизни, — мягко заметил Эйрел. — В твоем мире это само по себе достижение. И у тебя была семья, жена и дети.

Все возможные возражения застыли у Неда на языке.

— А ведь верно... об этом я не подумал. А вот у тебя было всего двое детей.

— Рассчитывал я вообще на одного. Второй был сюрпризом, мягко говоря.

— В каком-то смысле могу тебя понять, — согласился Нед (и тут же в голову Эйрела хлынули чужие мысли, которые ему знать не следовало: о слове, которое даешь, и о долге, про который помнишь даже за смертным рубежом. "Нет уж, сосредоточимся на здесь и сейчас. И на человеке, который сидит перед тобой"). — К тому же, он вырос и стал мужчиной без тебя.

— Не по моей вине. Но да, тебе посчастливилось наблюдать взросление все твоих детей, а у тебя их была целая орава. Хотя, признайся, ты был бы не против, чтобы они оставались маленькими дольше...

— Робб теперь король, — с вопросительной интонацией в голосе уточнил Нед. — Но Санса и Арья...

— Потерять ребенка — это страшная вещь, — подтвердил Эйрел. — Уж это я знаю на собственном опыте.

Нед молча подивился той истории, которая стояла за этой короткой фразой, да и вообще самому факту, что человек может умереть и все же не умрет. "Пока Майлз не умер и истлел...", — услышал он фразу, и тут же вспышкой промелькнуло лицо той, что это произнесла.

— А она рыжая, — удивленно пробормотал он.

Эйрел фыркнул, и Нед догадался, что тот сейчас увидел его Кэт, точно так же, как он сам видел эту Корделию.

— Твоя тоже, — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно отозвался Эйрел.

— Если бы они просто остались дома, — пожаловался Нед.

— Да уж.

— Когда человек уезжает из родного дома, это его всегда меняет.

— Вот уж что меняет, так это власть.

— О, да! — на этот раз фыркнул уже Нед. — Я видел наглядный пример — Роберта, а ты твоего... Эзара, да?

— Не его одного. Зерг, Джес, Фордариан.

— Будь Роберт силен, как твой Эзар, он бы истребил всех своих врагов.

— Будь ваш Джоффри был таким же правильным мальчиком, как Грегор, он сохранил бы наследие, созданное до него.

— Будь он хотя бы просто сыном Роберта... — мрачно вздохнул Нед.

— У вас придают большое значение кровному родству, — помолчав, заметил Эйрел.

— А у вас — нет?

— Меньшее, чем воспитанию. Последствия родственных браков — это вообще отдельная история, но в мои времена это уже не имело такого значения.

Нед заморгал, тем же чудесным образом принимая знание, что в мире его собеседника умели очистить человеку... нет, не кровь, нечто большее, но слово "кровь" подходило по смыслу. Сложно! Чтобы понимать, что говорит Эйрел, пришлось напрячься и сосредоточиться — мешало выпитое вино. "Разве честно, что ты все равно пьянеешь, даже будучи мертвым?"

— Но, — продолжал Эйрел, — что бы ни было у человека в крови, я все равно поставлю на то, как его воспитали.

— Да? Даже если взять за пример твоего собственного младшего сына?

— Корделия была права, сказав, что Марк — во многом творение Майлза. Он мне сын по крови, но и по выбору — тоже, и второе важнее.

— А Джоффри... никогда не был сыном Роберта по выбору. Он был сыном своей матери, а Роберт...

Эйрел кивнул. Вдруг его поразила мысль — а почему этого Роберта здесь нет? Он быстро огляделся. Нет, никого, они одни. Что это за место, любопытно?

— Я пытался ему помочь, — сказал Нед.

— Я делал для Грегора то же.

— Черт побери, у тебя-то получилось! — зло привстал Нед. — Ты оставил после себя взрослого уравновешенного человека в здравом рассудке, с семьей, с будущим, со спокойствием в душе....

— Этого все равно мало. Усилий никогда не бывает достаточно.

Нед осекся и плюхнулся обратно на сидение. Простая мысль, но понял ее он лишь сейчас. Мириады сожалений. Так много смертей, так много боли и усилий. Наследие угнетения...

— За одной битвой всегда приходит другая. Порой надо иметь смелость признать, что в новой битве для тебя больше нет места.

— Но честь!..

— Ты же умер, Нед, — Эйрел произнес это наставительно, моргнул и расхохотался. Он смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Нед удивленно на него уставился и вдруг смехом прорвало и его.

— Смерть уравнивает все, — выговорил Эйрел, когда смех отступил. — Она уносит и честь, и долги, и все такое. Остается лишь твое наследие.

— То есть дети?

— И память. То, каким тебя запомнят. История твоей жизни.

— Хм, — пожал плечами Нед. — Надеюсь, это такая история, которую стоит рассказывать.

— Я в этом уверен! — сказал Эйрел и поднял кружку. Нед чокнулся с ним своим бокалом.

Они сидели, пили и размышляли.


End file.
